The present invention relates generally to utilizing JavaScript Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) and more specifically, to optimizing the utilization of JavaScript APIs based on associated runtime platforms.
In recent years, the popularity of implementing systems with JavaScript has dramatically risen, with predictions that approximately 90% of all websites use JavaScript. Accordingly, many of these websites and their associated web applications expose JavaScript APIs for consumption by client applications on a variety of runtime platforms. With the ever present benchmark measurements of user experience and performance, consuming JavaScript APIs based on a native runtime environment of an associated platform becomes the desired path of implementation for client applications.